PYAR KI EK ADHURI DASTAN
by A.S Anjaana
Summary: Ek larka aur larki karte hai ek dusre se beinteha pyar. Phir aisa kya hua ki unki pyar ki dastan adhura reh gaya! Janne k liye parhiye PYAR KI EK ADHURI DASTAN.
1. Pyar ka izhar

Hi, guys. Thanks for ur precious reviews.

**Blue** **Fairy**; how do u know that I know Bangla? R u on facebook? Plz mention in ur review that who r u?

I have come with a new story. The idea is not mine. This is based on a true story. The love story which remained unfinished.

Now come to the story.

* * *

** Pyar ki ek adhuri dastan **

**Night 11:45 PM**

A guy called a girl.

On Phone:

Girl: kitni raat ho gayi hai. Tumne phir kyon phone kiya? Thori der pehle hi to humne Baat ki thi na!

Guy: tumhe bura laga? Ok. Rakhta hoon.

Girl: Ager tumne phone cut kiya na to main tumse Baat nahi karungi.

Guy: tumne hi to Kaha itni raat ko Maine tumhe phone kyon kiya? Ab jab Maine Kaha rakhta hoon to kehte ho ki Baat nahi karoge. Huh! Tum larkiya na impossible ho.

The girl smiled at his comment. But showed fake anger.

Girl(fake anger): tum na bohot bure ho. Jao Mujhe tumse Baat nahi Karni hai.

Guy: are are gussa kyon karti ho Tarika. Main to baas aise keh rah tha.

Tarika: main bhi aise keh rahi thi(smilingly). Lekin main tumse abhi bhi naraz hu Abhijeet.

Abhi(confused): ab kya hua meri maa?

Tarika: tumne tab phone cut kyon kiya?

Abhi: Wo Daya ka call aaya tha land line per. Kuch zaruri Baat karna tha. To isiliye...

I m sorry na Tarika. Ab gussa chor do.

Tarika: acha thik hai maaf kiya.

Both of them smiled. Tarika: Abhijeet, 12 baj Gaye hai.

Abhi: Haan. Toh?

Tarika: Happy birthday to u Abhijeet. Many many happy returns of the day.

Abhijeet becomes quiet.

.

.

.

.

Tarika: Abhi tum aise chup kyon ho?

Abhi: baas tumhare bare mein soch raha tha. Mera birthday, Mujhe yaad nahi. Per tumhe yaad hai. (Smiling)

Tarika also smiled at this. Tarika: tumhe kaam se fursat milega tab to yaad rahega.

Abhi: tum ho na yaad rakh ne k liye. (In flirty tone)

Tarika: Abhijeet tum phir se shuru ho gaye!

Abhi: waise Tarika tum mere birthday pe kya dene wali ho?

Tarika: Jo tum mango ge wohi milega.

Abhi: pakka milega na?

Tarika: ha baba. Pakka milega.

Abhi: tum mera ek kaam kardo phir.

Tarika: Jo bologe kar dungi.

Abhi: sach?

Tarika: much.

AbhiRika smiled.

Tarika: ab bolo bhi ki kya kaam karna hai...

Abhi: Tarika, main ek larki se pyar karta hoon. Bohot pyar karta hoon. Per ab tak kuch bola nahi use. Use bolne mein mere madat karoge?

Tarika was shocked at this. She became quiet at once. She felt like her world has come to an end.

.

.

.

.

Abhi: kya hua Tarika? Tum ek daam se yun silent mode per chali gayi!

Tarika came back to earth listening his voice.

Tarika: ha...ha..Abhijeet.

Abhi: tum sun rahe ho na Tarika?

Tarika(with so much pain): haan. Sun rahi hoon.

After a pause, Tarika(sad tone): wo fortunate girl kon hai?

Abhi: tumhare gale ko kya hua? Aise kaap kyon rahe ho? Sab thik to hai na?

Tarika: nahi sab thik hai. Kon hai wo larki?

Abhi: hai koi khas. Tum jante ho use.

Tarika(surprised): main janti hoon? Kon hai wo? Tum usse apna dil k Baat bolte kyon nahi?

Abhi: dar lagta hai. Kahi wo mujhse naraz ho gayi toh? Ager Baat karna band kar Diya toh?

Tarika: are aise kaise. Tumhe koi mana thodi na karega. Aur Ager kar bhi diya toh main usse samjhaungi. Aj tumne mujse kuch manga hai aur tumhe wo jarur milega.

Abhi: sach much milega na?

Tarika: are ha baba milega. Ab...ab... batao.. wo wo lar...ki kon hai?

Tarika was trying hard to control her emotions for Abhijeet. But Abhijeet could understand her very well. Abhijeet decided to tell her everything.

Abhi: pehle promise karo ki tum mujhse naraz nahi hoge aur baat karna band nahi karoge.

Tarika: hmmm. Ok promise.

Abhijeet became quiet suddenly. He was trying to tell her but again again failed.

.

.

.

.

Tarika: ab bolo ge bhi ya phir Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko suspense barkarer rakhna hai?

.

.

Abhi(taking a deep breath): **i love u.**

Tarika(shocked): what? Ye kaisa naam hai. Kisika naam ye bhi hota hai kya?

Abhi(irrited): oh my God! Tarika tumhe ye bhi samjh nahi aya?

Tarika's mind suddenly became sharp and she understood what he had said just a moment ago. Tarika was now more shocked and surprised.

Tarika(still not bilieving): Abhijeet tumne abhi kya bola? Jara phir se bolo.

Abhi: i have said that _i love u_. The girl is none other than u.

Tarika: Abhi tum mazak to nahi kar rahe ho na?

Abhi: (A bit loud)...**I LOVE YOU TARIKA.**

Tarika was now in the heaven. Tarika was smiling with tears.

Tarika: i love u too Abhijeet...

Abhijeet also smiled. But suddenly Tarika became angry.

Tarika: Abhi tum mujhe ye baat pehle nahi bata sakte the? Aur ye kya pehlia bana raha the. Pata hai meri jaan nikal ja raha tha tumhari baate sunker. Ager sach mein tumhare zindegi mein koi aur larki hota to? Mera kya hota? Main to jeete jee marr...

Abhijeet cutted her. Abhi: are Tarika saans to lo. Aur aise kaise mere life mein koi aur larki ata. Haan!

Tarika(same angry tone): phir tumne mujhe pehle kyon nahi bataya?

Abhi: mujhe laga ki ager tum mujhse pyar nahi karti ho to tum mujhse baat karna band kar doge. Hamara dosti bhi tor doge. Isiliye...(a bit embarrased)

Tarika smiled at him. Tarika: hmmm.,,samajh gayi. (Again angry): per Abhijeet tumne ye bilkul thik nahi kiya. Main ab tumse baat nahi karungi. Phone rakho.

Abhijeet immedietly without waisting a second: tumne mujhse promise kiya hai ki tum mujhse naraz nahi hogi. Phir naraz kyon ho rahi ho?

Tarika remebered her words.

Tarika: oh. Ok. Jayo maaf kiya. Per ek shart hai.

Abhi: kya?

Tarika: kal tumhe mujhe film dikhane le jana hoga.

Abhi: jo hukum mere aka.

Both of them shared a laugh.

Abhijeet again start the conversation: acha Tarika, tum shaadi ki baad bhi aise hi laroge kya mujhse?

Tarika blushed listening the word "shaadi".

Tarika: ha larungi. Per kabhi kabhi. (Shyly): aur aur..tumhe wo karungi.

Abhi(confused): wo?

Tarika(blushing): are budhu wo karungi?

Abhi(irritated): are kya wo wo laga rakah hai! Bolo bhi ye WO kya hai?

Tarika(in one breath): KISS karungi aur kya!

Abhi became shocked and surprised too. Tarika was blushing hard. Abhijeet became a bit naughty too.

Abhi(in naughty tone): to hum bhi karenge tumko pyar.

Tarika(shy): Abhi ab baas karo. Koi aur baat karte hai.

Abhi; tumne hi to topic start kiya! Waise Tarika tum apne sapno mein bhi mujhe Kiss wiss karte ho kya?

Tarika: Abhijeet shut up. Ab main phone rakhti hoon.

Abhi: thodi der aur baat karo na plz.

Tarika: nahi kal Lab bhi jana hai. Aur tumhe bhi to bureau jana hai.

Abhi: ok. Phir kal milenge. Lunch hour mein main tumhara wait karunga cafeteria k bahar. Main half day leave le lunga. Phir milke film dekhne chalenge.

Tarika: thik hai. Main ajaungi. Good night Abhi.

Abhi: good night.

Both of them smiled and cut the phone.

Here Abhi got a call from Daya. Daya wished him Happy birthday. Abhi told him that he had told Tarika his feelings and she also felt same about him.

Daya: mujhe toh pehle hi pata tha ki Tarika bhi tujhse pyar karti hai. Tu hi to dar raha tha use bolne mein.

Abhi: ha yaar. Jo huya so hua. Ab to use bol hi diya hai aur kal hum dono lunch time mein milenge.

Daya: are wah! (Teasingly): mere boss ka pehla meeting hai propose karne k baad? Kya baat hai!

Abhi(blushed): tu chup kar Daya. Jab tere bari ayegi tab samjhega tu.

Daya laughed. Daya: tab ki tab dekhenge.

Abhi: good night yaar.

Daya: good night. Chal kal bureau mein details mein tere proposal ki kahani sunege (naughtily).

Before Abhi could reply anything Daya cut the call.

Abhi smiled and said: ye bhi na bilkul pagal hai.

Abhijeet laid down on bed. But he could not sleep that ni8. Here was the same story was with Tarika. AbhiRika were all awake that ni8 thinking of each other and the moments that they had spent with each other.

* * *

In this story's starting, AbhiRika r very close friend. Abhijeet sometimes flirted with Tarika in lab. But Tarika thought hat Abhijeet did it to irritate Dr. Salunkhe. But Abhijeet actually did that to parise Tarika. And ab to Tarika ko bhi pata chal gaya that Abhijeet loves her and ap logo ko bhi :p

* * *

OH! At last Update kar diya. Socha ki OS likhungi. Per bohot long ho jayega. So isko OC bana diya. Ye to baas story ki shuruwat hai. Age age dekho hota hai kya!

Sorry to Krittika di. Di OS ki boli thi per OC likh rahi hu.

.

I have exams. So i will take time to update. Hope readers u won't mind.

And plzzzz do review to encourage me.


	2. Pyar ki kasme

Hey guys, thanks a lot for reviewing and encouraging me.

Cute smile, Aditi; this is a true love story. Abhirika ko main bhi alag nahi karna chahti. But i m compelled :( sorry yaar :( but don't worry the story is full of romance till 3-4 chaps. So guys enjoy now.

Jyoti, Guest; this is an Abhirika fic. I will try to add Dareya in my next story. Not in this plz. Sorry :(

Thanks a lot to Palak96, Callie chase, AbhiDaya Fan, Allison, Rajvi girl, Cute smile, Aditi, Krittika di, Guests, Misha, Neha, Smart Zohra, Jyoti, paise22, loveabhi, khushi mehta, praju, blue fairy, katiiy :D

Now guys enjoy the next chap :)

.

.

Next day Abhijeet and Tarika both were excited to meet with each other. Tarika got ready especially for Abhijeet. She wore white top. Blue skirf around her neck and dark blue jeans. Abhijeet wore blue shirt, black coat and blue jeans. Both of them were looking fabulous. Then both of them went to their respective work place thinking of each other.

CID Bureau:

Everyone wished Abhijeet happy birthday. Abhijeet was extra happy that day. Everyone noticed his continuous smiling face.

In FL:

Tarika went to the lab on time and her smile was as bright as moon. asked her: Tarika, aj to tum badi khush nazar arahi ho? Baat kya hai?

Tarika gave a shy amile but again hid it and said: kuch nahi sir. Baas aise hi aj mood bohot acha hai. After a pause...sir, kya main aj half day ki leave le sakti hoon?

Dr.S: haan, kyon nahi!

Tarika: thank u sir.

Here, in cid bureau, Abhijeet was thinking to call Tarika. He picked up his phone to call her but a call came on his mobile. A CASE was reported :( Abhijeet, Daya, Freedy, Purvi and Pankaj went to the crime spot and returned after a while with evidence. The dead body was sent to the FL.

Abhijeet was a bit satisfied that he could see Tarika now in the FL before lunch. So he didn't call Tarika. Dr.S called Acp that he had found out the reason of murder. Acp was about to sent Daya for the report but Abhijeet cut him saying: sir, Daya to wo kaam kar raha hai. Main ja ker le ata hu report.

Acp smiled at him understanding the matter. So he let Abhijeet go saying: thik hai jayo. (Teasingly) per jaida der mat karna. Waise bhi ajj tumhara half day ka leave hai.

Abhijeet smiled in nod and went to the lab. He entered into the lab and found Dr.S doing his works. saw him coming and came forward.

Dr.S: kya hua Abhijeet? Aise kya dekh rahe ho lab ko ghur ghur k?

Abhijeet who was lost in searching for his love came into sense.

Abhijeet: ha..haan, Salunkhe sahab ap kuch bol rahe hai kya?

Dr.S: maine to yehi keh raha tha ki kya dundh rahe ho? (Tease tone)

Abhijeet: nahi. Kuch nahi. (To change the topic) file, haan file kaha hai sir?

Salunkhe: ye lo file. Ye case bilkul paani ki tarha saaf hai. Iss admi ko zeher deker mara gaya hai.

Abhi: kaun sa zeher?

Dr.S: rat poison.

Abhijeet: rat poison! Aur kuch pata chala?

Dr.S: nahi aur kuch nahi.

Abhi: thik hai. Aur kuch pata chale to inform karna.

He was about to go but Dr.S called him and said: waise Abhijeet, tum jisko dundh rahe ho wo DNA report lane dusre lab gayi hai...

Abhijeet turned a bit and gave him a smile and went to bureau.

It was 1 PM. Only half an hour was left for lunch break. Abhijeet was now very much restless to meet with Tarika. Daya could understand his frnd's restlessness. Daya went to him and started teasing him.

D: Abhijeet yaar, thoda to sabar karo. Baas adha ghanta baki hai, phir mil lena apna Tarika jee se!

Abhi: kya yaar Daya, tu bhi na. Aya bara jale per namak chirakne.

Daya: boss ab maine kya kiya. Main to baas ye keh raha hu ki Sabar ka faal mitha hota hai(winking)

Abhi: apna faal apna pass rakh. Mere sar mat kha.(irrited)

Daya laughed at him and left from there singing: pyar hua, ikrar hua hai, pyar se fir kyon darta hai dil...

This time Abhijeet also smiled thinking about to meet Tarika.

1:30 PM

The most awaited time came. Abhijeet went to a nearby bouquet shop and bought a bunch of roses and went to the cafeteria. He was waiting 4 Tarika impatiently.

Here, Tarika also left the lab for cafeteria. Tarika went to the cafeteria in a hurry.

Tarika went to the table where his hero was sit on. She occupied a sit in front of him and let out a sigh.

Abhijeet was just looking at her without blinking. At first Tarika didn't notice this but then she saw it. Tarika blushed a little.

Tarika: aise kya dekh rahe ho?

Abhi(looking at her): tumhe. Tum aj bohot khubsoorat lag rahi ho.

Tarika smiled amd said: thanks. Tum bhi aj kuch jaida handsome lag rahe ho.

Abhi also smiled at her and then gave her the roses.

Abhi: meri rose k liye ye roses...

Tarika: kya Abhijeet! Tum bhi na...

Abhi: main bhi na kya?

Tarika: tum bohot hi romantic ho.

Abhi: ab ager meri girl friend tum jaisi gulab hogi to banda romantic to hoga hi na...

Tarika blushed.

Tarika: ab baate band. Chalo lunch k liye kuch order karte hai.

Abhirika had their lucnh and then went for watching movie.

They spent the spare time together. They watched movie, had ice cream and Then Tarika took him to the beach.

Tarika with love in her eyes: Abhijeet, kya tumhe pata hai aj maine tumhe beach per kyon layi?

Abhi: samunder k lehro ko dekhne?

Tarika: are nahi re! Aj main tumhe kuch dena chahti hoon. Aj tumhara birthday hai na!

Abhi: per tumne to mujhe mera sabse bada gift de chuki ho.

Tarika: pata hai mujhe. Per kuch aur bhi dena chahti hoon.

Abhi: kya?

Tarika took out a wrapped box from her purse and gave it to Abhijeet.

Tarika: kholo ise.

Abhijeet unwrapped the box and opened the box and found 2 rings.

Abhijeet: Tarika, ye to rings hai.

Tarika: ha. Ye promise rings hai. Aj main samunder k iss lehro ko sakshi manker pyar ki ek kasam dena chahti hu tumhe.

Abhi looked at her in confused.

Abhi: kaisa kasam?

Tarika: apna hat do na Abhi.

Abhi gave her his hand. Tarika took out a ring and made it wear Abhi.

Tarika: Abhijeet, main tumse bohot pyar karti hoon. Aur aj main tumse yeh kasam dena chahti hu ki main marte dum tak sirf tumse pyar karti rahungi. Aur main hamesha tumhare pass rahungi.

Abhijeet smiled with love at her. He took out the another ring and took Tarika's hand in his. Abhijeet put the ring in her finger.

Abhijeet: to aj main bhi tumse wada karti hu Tarika, main sirf aur sirf tumse pyar karta hoon. Aur hamesha karta rahunga. Tumhari har sukh dukh main tumhari sath khara rahunga chahe kuch bhi ho jaye.

AbhiRika's eyes became teary and both of them of them hugged each other tightly.

Abhi: I LOVE U TARIKA...

Tarika: I LOVE U TOO ABHI...

they seperated after a while and smiled at each other with satisfaction. AbhiRika started their new journey of love.

Abhijeet droped Tarika to her home. Out side of Tarika's home:

Abhi: tarika, Aj tumne mera birthday ko bohot special banaya hai. Main zindegi bhar ye din nahi bhulunga.

Tarika: aur tumne to meri zindegi ko hi special bana diya meri zindegi ake.

AbhiRika smiled at each other. Tarika went out of the car and started to move toward her home. Abhijeet called her from behind and said: good night Tarika.

Tarika turned and said : good night Abhi.

Tarika came running to him and kissed him on his cheek lightly and looked at him with smile. Abhijeet was surprised at this sudden kiss and he was about to say something but Tarika had left the place in a hurry blushing.

Abhijeet smiled at himself and went to his home with evergreen smile on his face.

.

.

.

.

2nd chap bhi likh diya. Ab jaldi se review kar do taaki next chap update kar payu.

Next chap mein romance dose aur thoda barega. So to get the romantic chap of Abhirika, review soon. Jitna jaida review milega, utna jald update bhi milega :D

Take care friends.

Urs Anjaana...


	3. Mujhse shaadi karoge?

Thanks for reviewing frnds :)

Happy reading :D

* * *

AbhiRika were spending times as much as they could. They would love, care and also have cute fights. Their relationship were growing more and more strong with love and trust. This way 1 month passed.

**_After 1 month of proposal..._**

**Night 11 PM**

Abhijeet called Tarika.

Tarika: hello Abhijeet.

Abhi: hi. Tumne khana khaya?

Tarika smiled and said: ha kha liya. Tumhari tarah laparwa nahi hu.

Abhi: kya yaar Tarika! Maine kitna pyar se pucha aur tum mujhe tane mar rahe ho.

Tarika: main koi tana wana nahi mar rahi hoon. Main wohi keh rahi hoon jo sach hai.

Waise tumne khaya?

Abhi: ha...wo ha kha liya.

Tarika: bilkul jhut. Abhi jayo aur pehle khana khayo. Mujhe pata hai tumne aj dinner nahi kiya. Kyonki Aj Daya kaam ki wajase Pune gaya huya hai.

Abhi: huh! Pata nahi tum aur Daya kaise mere har ek choti se choti baat samajh leti ho...

Tarika: kyonki hum dono ho tumse pyar karte hai aur hume tumhari fiker hai...

Abhijeet smiled. Abhi: kabhi kabhi sochta hoon ager mere zindegi mein tum dono nahi hote to ye zindegi hi na hota...

Tarika: ab bohot hogaye filmy dialogue. Jake khana khalo.

Abhi: baad kha lunga.

Tarika: nahi abhijeet. Abhi jayo.

Abhi: plz na Tarika. Mujhe tumse bohot zaroori baat karna hai.

Tarika: thik hai. Pr pehle promise karo ki baat karne k baad khana khaloge.

Abhi: ok. Pakka promise.

Tarika: ab bolo aisa kya zaroori baat hai.

Abhi: Tarika mujhe tumse kuch puchna hai.

Tarika: to pucho na. Maine kab mana kiya?

Abhi: tum pehle promise karo gussa nahi karoge aur mujhe datoge nahi?

Tarika: nahi Abhi iss bar main aisa koi promise nahi karne wali. Pichle baar main tumhe dant nahi payi thi jab tumne mujhe itna sataya I Love u kehne mein!

Abhi: thik hai main bhi nahi batane wala.

Tarika: to mat batao. Main rakhti hoon.

Tarika was about to cut the call but Abhijeet stopped her.

Abhi: are nahi phone mat katna. Batata hoon.

Tarika smiled at his cuteness.

Tarika: batao kya baat hai.

Abhi: wo actually Tarika main tumse ye puchna chahta tha ki...wo...wo...

Tarika: Abhijeet tum wo wo hi karte rahoge ya phir age bhi baroge?

Abhi: wo...Tarika main...mera matlab kya tum...tum...

Tarika: Abhijeet tum kya ye wo, main, tum laga rakha hai. Plz age bhi kuch bolo.

Abhijeet took a deep breath and said: Tarika, _main tumse shaadi karna chahta hoon. Kya tum mujhse shaadi karoge?_

Abhijeet took a sigh and Tarika was totally silent.

Abhi: Tarika ager tum nahi karna chahti to koi baat nahi. Main intezer karunga. Per tum kuch to bolo.

Tarika burst into laughter. Abhijeet became confused.

Abhi: tarika tum hans kyon rahi ho? Jawab to do.

Tarika: tumne kaam hi aisa kiya hai. Tum to mujhse shaadi ki baat aise puch rahe the jaise tum kisi aur ki girlfrnd ko shaadi k liye propose kar rahe ho...ha ha ha...

Abhi felt little bit embarrassed smiled sheepishly.

Abhi: ab tum jawab bhi do.

Tarika(shyly): tumhe to jawab pata hai na!

Abhi: main tumhari mooh se sunna chahta hoon.

Tarika: Abhijeet main tumse shaadi...but something hit Tarika's mind.

**Nahi** karungi...

Abhi(shocked): kya? Lekin Tarika tum to mujhse pyar karyi ho na. To shaadi karne mein kya problem hai. Koi aur baat hai to mujhe batao plz. I will understand.

Tarika: kyonki main tumse gussa hoon.

Abhi: ab maine kya kiya?

Tarika: tumne mujhe I Love u bhi phone per kaha hai. Aur ab shaadi ki baat bhi phone per hi kar rahe ho. This is not fair.

Abhi: main kya karu Tarika? Main tumse bohot bar ye baat bolne ki try kiya. Per jab bhi tum mere samne ati hoon main sab kuch bhul jata hoon. Ab galti to tumhari hi hai.

Tarika pouted and said: tum sare larke ek jaise hote ho. Huh! I love u bol diya phir shaadi kar liya. Phir to hume bhul hi jate ho.

Abhi: Tarika dekho plz naraz mat hona. Tum batao mujhe kya karna parega taki tumse HAAN sunne ke liye?

Tarika: tumhe kuch special karna hoga. Ager mujhe tumhari Dulhan banana chahte ho to tumhe kuch khas to karna hi parega warna HAAN sunna to tum bhul hi jayo.

Abhi: are aise kaise. Main karunga na kuch khas. _Dilwale Dulhaniya hum le hi jayege..._

Tarika: wo to dekha jayega. Ab bohot baate ho gayi hai. Good night.

Abhi: ok. Good night. Mere surprise ka wait karna.

Tarika smiled and cut the call. But Abhijeet was now in dilemma what to do for Tarika...he thought many things but didn't like for his Tarika. He really wanted to do something very very special for her. After a while he got an idea.

**Next morning (7:30 AM)**

Tarika's home

Tarika was getting ready for Lab. But she heard door bell. She went and opened the door. She was surprised. A man came and gave her a bouquet. Tarika recevied that knowing that who might have sent it.

She close the door. But again a bell! She saw another man with another bouquet. Like this, her whole house was full of different kinds of beautiful bouquets. She was smiling seeing all this. She was going upstairs thinking that the bouquet giving ritual had ended. But agin a door bell. She opened the door and saw the person whom she wanted to see.

Abhijeet was standing with a single rose in his hand smiling at her. Tarika welcomed him inside. He came and gave her the rose.

Abhi: Tarika tumhe ye sab pasand aya na?

Tarika smiled and said: bohot...tum na bohot sweet ho.

Abhijeet smiled shyly at her this comment.

Abhi: wo mujhe tumse kuch puchna hai.

Tarika: ab sedha sedha pucho jo bhi puchna hai. No wo...wo...ya...main, main...

Abhijeet laughed and put out a pendent of heart shape. Abhijeet came to his knees and forwarded the pendent.

Abhi: _Tarika main tumse bohot pyar karta hoon. Main tumse waada karta hoon main hamesha har kadam per tumhara sath dunga. Tumhe khush rakhne ki pura kosish karunga. Main ek CID officer hoon. Isisliye zindegi ka to koi varosa nahi hai per itna varosa tumhe dila sakta hoon ki mere akhri saans tak baas tumhara hi naam hoga._

Tarika had tears in her eyes listening all these words from her love's mouth.

Abhi continued: _Tarika, mairy zindegi tumhare bina adhura hai. Ek tum iss zindegi ko pura karoge? Kya tum mujhse shaadi karoge?_

Tarika hold Abhijeet's hand and said with loving tone: _ha Abhijeet. Main karungi tumse shaadi._

Abhijeet: **yahoo!**...And he got up. He made Tarika wear that pendent.

Tarika: Abhijeet ye to bohot hi pyara hai.

Abhi: tumse jayda nahi...tarika isse khol k to dekho.

Tarika opened the pendent and saw that there were her photo in a side and in another Abhijeet's photo.

Tarika: Abhijeet many many thanks for giving it to me.

Abhi: thanks to mujhe kehna chahiye tumhe. Tumne mujhe pyar aur zindegi ka matlab jo sikhaya.

Tarika said nothing this time and just hugged him tightly. Abhijeet too hugged her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

But a phone call disturbed their moment. Tarika's phone ranged. It was none other than Dr. Salunkhe.

Abhi: lo agaya Kabab mein haddi.

Tarika: oh! Shut up Abhijeet...and Tarika attended the call. Abhijeet also got a call from his dear Acp sir.

Both of them were called in their respective work place as a case was reported.

* * *

Ye chap bhi hogaya. Per utna acha nahi huya jitna maine socha tha. Aur romance dose jaida barha nahi hai. But don't worry next chap mein kuch twist ane wala hai.

Now plz review guys for this chap.

Urs Anjaana...


	4. Yeh Kya Huya?

Thanks to all the reviewers. Here comes the new chap with a bit twist...

* * *

**In CID Bureau:**

Everyone was present on bureau except Salunkhe. Abhijeet and Tarika called them.

Acp: Abhijeet tumhe kya jaruri baat karna hai?

Abhi: ha sir hai kuch zaroori baat. Pehle Salunkhe saab ajaye phir batata hoon.

Acp: thik hai.

Daya knew everything. Daya was teasing Abhijeet. Daya was pinching Abhi and sometimes poking him. Abhijeet gave his deadly glare and Daya stood straight after getting that. In the mean time Salunkhe came in bureau.

Salunkhe: are bhai, aisa kya jaroori baat karna hai jo itna argent bula liya...(to Abhi)

Abhi: ha kuch bohot important hai. Tarika bolegi ap logo ko. (With a smile)

Tarika shocked at Abhi and glared at him. Abhi became afraid and quickly

Abhi: matlab hum dono milke bolenge (ab thik hai wala look to Tarika)

Acp: ab tum dono bolge bhi!

Abhi: sir hum dono ne ek faisla liya hai.

Salunkhe: kaisa faisla?

Abhi: wo baat hai ki..hum dono...wo...

Salunkhe: wo k age kuch bolge ya phir WO pe hi atak k rahoge?

Abhi(signaling to Tarika): Tarika tum bolo na

Tarika: main kya bolu? Tum bolo.

Acp(now getting angry): ager tum dono ko kuch bolna hai to bolo. Warna hum log nikalte hai. Aur bhi kaam hai.

Abhi: are nahi sir. Main bol raha hu...baas wo kaise bolo samjh nahi araha.

Now Salunkhe getting irritated and in angry tone: ye Abhijeet to hai hi aisa. Tarika tum bolo.

Tarika: sir wo actually hum dono, Then towards Abhi, tarika: Abhi tum bolo.

Everyone's attention went towards Abhi now. They were getting impatient for listening what's the matter.

Abhijeet in one breath: hum dono ne faisla kiya hai ki **Hum dono Shaadi karenge!**

Everyone instantly gave reaction of surprise...all: KYA?

AbhiRika became afraid at this sudden question. They were thinking if something was wrong with their decision or all were not happy with their decision of getting married!

Then suddenly all bursed out in smile. AbhiRika's smile also came back. They were smiling now shyly.

Acp: are itni bari khushi k baat bataya aise khali haat bataya hai...ye tumne thik nahi kiya Abhijeet(fake anger)

Salunkhe: aur nahi to kya! Ye dono to mithai bhi nahi laye sat me. Abhijeet aj tumko main nahi chorne wala...aj to tumhe sab ko treat dena parega.

Daya: aur boss mujhe to special wala...

Abhi(smiling): ha sabko treat milega.

Tarika was silent till now. Tarika: ha. Acha moka hai Abhijeet ki jeb khali karwane ka(with a naughty smile)

Freddy: sir main to apni wife ko bhi le ayunga apne sath.

Abhi: ha jaroor lana. Sab ko treat mil raha hai to Bhabi jee kyon peeche rahe!

Then all went for a dinner. Abhirika's marriage was fixed after talking to Tarika's parents. All were happy with this marriage.

**After 10 days...**

It was the day of Tuesday. Abhirika's marriage was fixed on this Sunday. Means only 5 days to left for their marriage. Everyone was happy with this. Abhirika were the most :D

Tarika's parents were in Pune for some works related to Abhirika's marriage such as Puja path, rishtedar o invite etc etc...they would return after 2 days. Tarika was all alone in her home...

.

.

**Night 11 PM**

Tarika was lying on her bed thinking about her love.

Tarika's pov: mujhe to yaakeen hi nahi ho raha hai ki, mera sapna pura hone wala hai. Jis insaan ko main sabse jaida pyar karti hoon, main hamesha k liye uska hone wali. Mujhe ye sab kuch baas ek sapna lag raha hai...:) aur kuch ajeeb sa bhi lag raha hai. Kahi na kahi darr hai ki kahi, ye sapna baas ek sapna ban kar hi na reh jaye! Kahi kuch bura na ho jaye...

Uff! Tarika tu bhi na kya kya soch rahi hai. Kuch bhi bura nahi hone wala hai. Jo hoga sab acha hi hoga. Tu baas acha acha soch aur tere pyare hone wale patidev k bareme soch...

Tarika blushed thinking Abhijeet as her PATIDEV :p

Tarika's thought broke by the buzzing of her cellphone. She smiled seeing the name of the caller. She picked up the phone.

Tarika: hmmm, bolo ab kaise phone kiya?

Abhi: kyon main tumhe aise hi phone nahi kar sakta kya?

Tarika: kar sakte ho...baas aise hi pooch liya.

Abhi: kya kar rahi hoon tum?

Tarika(jokingly): football khel rahi hoon.

Abhi: AAIN?

Tarika laughed and said: ab raat ka waqt hai to so hi rahi hu na!

Abhi smiled sheepishly &amp; said: ha. Main to baas aise hi poocha. After a pause in a naughty tone: maine socha ki tum mere bareme soch rahe ho aur uss din tum kuch keh rahi thi na, ki tum shaadi k baad mujhe WO(with force) karne wali ho...

Tarika blushed and said: to kya?

Abhi: to meine socha ki tum mujhe abhi sapne mein WO hi kar rahi thi :p

Tarika was now red with blush marks on her cheeks but she didn't express it. Tarika in a fake anger: Abhijeet tum na bohot hi badmash ho. Mujhe tumse koi baat hi nahi karni hai...

Abhi hurriedly cut her and said: sorry sorry jaan...main to baas mazak kar raha tha.

Tarika: main bhi to mazak kar rahi thi...both of them laughed at this.

Abhi (again naughtily): matlab ap mere bareme hi soch rahi thi..hai na?

Tarika: uff! Choro na Abhi.

Abhi: okay jee. Apke liye iss baat ko yehi chor diya. Per haan bohot jald iss baat ko pakarne wali hoon...

Tarika: jab pakroge tab dekhege. Ab good night main rakhti hoon.

Abhi: are nahi nahi. Phone mat katna. Mujhe tumse kuch jaruri baat kehni hai.

Tarika: kya baat hai?

Abhi: Tarika main tumse bohot pyar karta hoon. Per ek aur bhi jisse main bohot jaida pyar karta hoon. Shayed tumse bhi jaida.

Tarika: wo to mujhe pata hai. Tum Daya se bohot pyar karte ho.

Abhi: Daya to hai hi. Per aur ek shaks(person) bhi hai jisse main bohot pyar karta hoon.

Tarika( a bit fearful): kon hai wo?

Abhi: Aroshi naam hai uska. Bohot hi pyari larki hai. Apse bhi jaida.

Tarika: Abhi tum ye kya keh rahe ho! (Tears were in her eyes)

Abhi: aur maine to soch liya hai, hum apne ghar ko kaise sajayenge. Aur sab kuch Apka aur Aroshi k pasand ka hoga...

Tarika was just silently listening all this. Tears were coming down from her eyes.

Abhi: shaadi k baad hum teeno, main tum aur Aroshi sath sath rahenge. Mujhe soch ker hi kitna khushi mil raha hai!

Tarika(in tears): Abhijeet 5 din baad hamare shadi hai. Aur aaj tum mujhse keh rahe ho ki tum kisi aur larki se pyar karte ho. Wo bhi mujhse jaida! Aur to aur tum usse mere sath shaadi k baad bhi ek hi ghar mein rakh ne wali ho!

Abhi: ha to isme galat kya hai?

Tarika: ye tum mujhse puch rahe ho?

Abhi: Wo main samjh gaya. Per Tarika dekho main tumse bhi to bohot pyar karta hoon na. Jaise main tumhare bina nahi jee sakta waise main uske bina bhi nahi jee sakta.

Tarika was now out of control. Her anger and pain was in the highest peak! Tears were flowing from her eyes.

Abhi continued: Tarika main tumhe Aroshi ki ka Facebook id bhej ta hoon. Pher tumhe bhi pata chal jayega ki main kyon usse itna pyar karta hoon. Bohot hi pyari hai mere Aroshi.

Tarika: Abhi...jeet mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai. Bye.

And she cut the call in anger and throw away the phone. She was just crying. Then she got a sms. She took the phone and saw the sms was from Abhijeet. Abhijeet sent her the FB id of Aroshi. Tarika was boiling in anger and pain.

Tarika: Abhijeet tum mere saath aisa kaise kar sakte ho? Tum kisi aur larki se pyar karte ho! Aur to aur tum shaadi mujhse karne wale ho lekin uss...kya naam hai, haan Aroshi ko bhi ghar mein rakhne wale ho! Abhijeet tum itna kaise gir sakte ho!

Tarika was crying...but she remembered about the sms. She didn't want to open the id but she couldn't resist herself from doing so...Tarika opened her laptop and searched the id. Finally she got it. She opened the id with trembling hand...

.

.

So guys any guesses? Who is Aroshi? Is Abhijeet cheating with Tarika? Or something else? Will Abhirika's relation be broke?

.

.

**Warning: **plz don't throw egg, tomato, chappal etc etc on me or Next update nahi milega :p just joking. Plz guys read amd review. And this is a real warning that if i don't get much reviews, i won't update. In last chap, i have got a few reviews only.

.

A/N: guys i m very sorry for this late update. My xm is going on. Pre board is from Jan 1-16 and then board xm from Feb 2- March 16. So, u all can understand what i am going through. u all can't get update from me regularly. It can be possible that i can't give any more update for long. But i will try my best for giving updates. And i promise that after my board xm, i will update regularly :D


	5. What happen to him?

**Guys i m sooooo sorryyyy 4 this late update. My xm had ended on 2 April...but i was busy with my frnds. But now u all will get regular update from me :) **

**Thank u 2 the reviewers who r supporting me till now :)**

**Now come 2 the chapter.**

* * *

**Pyar ki ek adhuri dastan**

**Chapter 5**

Tarika opened the Facebook id &amp; what she saw left her shocked.

Name: Aroshi Srivastav

**Date of birth:** ../../2017

**Description:** I m the daughter of Senior Inspector Abhijeet &amp; Dr. Tarika. I m the princess of my father. My papa loves me the most &amp; i love him very much also...i love my mumma too.

Tarika was having shock &amp; surprise expression on her face. In the meantime she got a massage on the acc. She opened the msg inbox &amp; saw it was sent from the id of Aroshi Srivastav.

**Msg:** Papa loves me most in this world. But plz mamma don't get angry with Papa. Becoz Papa loves u a lot...but he loves me a little more than u.

Tarika was awestruck seeing the msg...happy tears started welling up in her eyes thinking that Abhijeet loves so much &amp; he can never ever cheat her. Abhijeet is only hers.

Tarika thought: main baas aise hi Abhijeet ke baat bina sune usse gussa hogayi...Abhijeet ne hamari...(blushing)...hamari beti k naam sochke rakha hai Aroshi...

Tarika was feeling very shy &amp; blushing continuously thinking Abhijeet, She together with their little princess Aroshi.

Tarika to herself: abhi Abhijeet ko phone karti hoon...wo kitna pareshan hoga mere aise reaction k wajah se...

Tarika took her phone in her hand &amp; saw 15 missed calls of Abhijeet. Her phone was in silent mood that's why she didn't come to know about the phone calls of Abhijeet. Tarika quickly called back Abhijeet. Ring was going but the phone wasn't picked up. Tarika came in tension. She again called him but got the same result.

Tarika: ye Abhijeet phone kyon nahi utha raha...(after thinking) haan...ye sahi hai...i should msg him online...may be wo online ho.

Tarika massaged him online.

**Msg:** Abhijeet, I m sorry...maine bina tumhare baat sune phone kat diya...plz pick up the phone.

But again she got no reply...she saw the msg didn't go seen even...now Tarika came in real tension...she again called him. This time, she got that the phone was unreachable.

Tarika (tensed): pata nahi...Abhijeet ko kya hogaya hai...na phone lag raha hai...nahi msg ka reply de rahe hai...kahi use kuch...nahi nahi...kuch nahi huya hoga...baas main kuch jaida hi soch raha hoon...

At that very moment Tarika's phone started ringing &amp; she became happy thinking the caller as Abhijeet. She picked up the phone without seeing the caller id.

Tarika: Hello Abh...But she stopped hearing another tensed voice.

Caller: Hello Tarika, tumhe pata hai kya Abhijeet kaha hai?

Tarika in confusion &amp; tense tone: kyon, Daya? Abhijeet toh shayed apne ghar mein hai...

Daya: per main toh Abhijeet ke ghar pe hi hoon..per Boss toh yaha hai hi nahi...aur kabse uska phone try kar raha hoon,,per phone lag hi nahi raha...

Tarika listening all this in silent with fear &amp; tension. Daya felt it and asked her: kya huya Tarika? kahi tum dono mein kuch...

Tarika(stammering): nahi..nahi...aisa kuch nahi.

Daya: hmm..

Tarika: agr Abhijeet ka kuch pata chale toh plz mujhe inform karna.

Daya: Ok...aur tumhe pata chale toh tum bhi...

Tarika: hmm..karungi. Saying this she cut the phone. she was in so much tension &amp; felt fear 4 Abhijeet.

Tarika: hey Bhagwan plz Abhijeet ko sahi salamat rakh na...She said folding her both hands.

She again called him but same result. she quickly grabbed her purse, phone &amp; key of car and started moving outside to search Abhijeet.

* * *

**_So Where is Abhijeet?_**

**_Is he fine? or something has happened to him?_**

* * *

**I know i gave so late update &amp; that too so short. i will update the next chap 2morrow. Plz R &amp; R now 2 get the next chap.**

**Take care &amp; stay bless.**

**Urs Anjaana...**


	6. Will Abhijeet go?

**Pyar ki ek adhuri dastan**

Chapter 6

Tarika was about to enter in her car when some1 pulled her with sudden jerk. Tarika was about to scream but the person blocked her mouth with his one hand and pulled her in a corner holding her shoulder. She was going to scream but after seeing the person's face, Tarika became relax &amp; felt soo happy. Tarika just hugged him tightly and the person hugged her back.

Tarika: tum thik toh hona Abhijeet?...she said breaking the hug.

Abhijeet: haan...main toh bilkul thik hoon..mujhe kya hoga...he said casually.

Tarika sighed with: tumne aisa kyon kiya?

Abhijeet confusingly: kya kiya maine?

Tarika(angrily): kya kiya...! Wo jo phone per kya sab bata rahe the! Ek baar kuch hint to de sakte the...aur toh aur phone bhi nahi utha rahe the. Na msg ka koi reply! LPata hai main kitna pareshan ho gayi thi...uper se Daya bhi keh raha tha tum ghar pe nahi ho...tum...

But she was cut by Abhijeet. Abhijeet was holding her by shoulder. He slightly jerked her with: Tarika...Tarika...saans toh toh lo yaar!

Tarika calmed down &amp; Abhijeet continued: wo tum phone nahi utha rahe the toh main ghar se nikal gaya...aur wo jaldi jaldi mein phone ghar pe hi chut gaya...that's why i couldn't pick ur call...(jockingly) otherwise meri itni himmat ki main tumhara phone na uthayu!...na baba na...

Tarika poked him in his chest &amp; Abhijeet acted like he's hurt. Both laughed at this.

And they went on with their lovely antics &amp; spending a quality time with each other.

.

.

.

.

The marriage day came. Everyone seemed to be very busy with the preparations of wedding ceremony of the lovely couple.

Abhijeet was almost ready. Daya was helping him in giving final touch &amp; giving him advise not to to take tension about his looks &amp; all.

Daya: areh boss chinta maat karo...bilkul hero lag rahe ho...(winking)Bhabi tumhe dekhte hi fidah ho jayenge..

Abhijeet: tu bhi na Daya...ek bhi mauka nahi chodta mujhe tang karne ka...

Daya: kaise choru? Tum toh aise baat kar rahe ho jaise...tum bara shareef ho..

This time Abhijeet had no answer. He smiled sheepishly. Suddenly he remembered something &amp; he shouted: uff! Main toh bhool hi gaya!

Daya: kya huya? Aise hyper kyon ho rahe ho? Kya bhul gaye tum?

Abhijeet: ek gift order kiya tha Tarika k liye..but lana hi bhool gaya!

Abhijeet saw the time &amp; said: abhi bhi phere k liye 1 ghanta baki hai...main le ata hoon...

Daya stopped him saying: kya yaar! Thodi der mein tumhari shaadi hai...aur tum jayoge gift lane? Tum ek kaam karo mujhe shop ka address aur recipt de do..main le ata hoon..

Abhijeet thought for a while &amp; said: hmm...ye acha idea hai. Per tu waqt pe chale ana...

Daya assured him saying: Don't worry boss! Main yun gaya...aur yun aya...

Daya was going when Abhijeet said: Thanks yaar!

Daya (sternly): ab dost ko thank u bologe?

Abhijeet laughed: ok..ok. Thanks wapas..

Daya: that's better. Saying so, he left.

Here in Tarika's room,

Tarika was ready. Shreya &amp; Purvi went outside to check other preparations. Tarika remembered something. She called Purvi but her phone was in Tarika's room. So, she called Shreya. She was not picking up the phone.

Tarika stood up with: ab mujhe hi jana parega...

Tarika left from her room.

After 30 min,

Abhijeet was sitting in mandap. He thought: Daya ab tak kyon nahi aya...usne toh kaha tha jaldi ajayega...aur use gaye huye pure 1 ghanta ho gaya..

He was feeling restless. Something was making him afraid. He didn't know what. But he felt that some1 close to him wasn't right. He was looking at entrance &amp; stairs from time to time. Entrance for his buddy &amp; stairs for his love, his would be wife.

The time of calling the bride came. Pandit jee was about to speak about that when Daya arrived. He was looking pale &amp; almost devastated. He directly came towards Abhijeet.

Abhijeet looked him &amp; asked with tension &amp; care in his voice: Daya sab thik toh hai na?

Daya held Abhijeet's hand and said: tum chalo mere saath..

Abhijeet: ye kya keh raha hai? Abhi main mandap chodke kaise ja sakta hoon...Tarika ji kya sochenge?...baki sab kya sochenge?

Daya: Abhijeet plz chalo mere saath. Kuch maat bolo...baas chalo...Daya was almost dragging Abhijeet. Every1 was looking at them. But Daya didn't care. All he thought is to take Abhijeet somehow from here..

Abhijeet tried to protest but was cut by Daya: Abhijeet plz, time waste mat karo aur chup chap chalo...kahi aur der na ho jaye!

Abhijeet: Daya dekh ye sahi waqt nahi hai...baas phere ho jaye phir main aram se tere sath jaha chahe chalunga...

Daya: tumhe meri kasam...!

* * *

**Well..so will Abhijeet go? Why is Daya behaving like this?**

**Don't know when I will update again. Take care guys. Thanks a lot for ur reviews &amp; support. No time to thank anyone individually. Will update KSA &amp; MTAHT within 3 days.**

**Keep supporting through ur reviews :)**


	7. She's no more!

**Thanks for the reviews. See i'm so fast this time ;) here is the next chapter. :)**

* * *

**Pyar ki ek adhuri dastan**

Chapter 7

Daya: tumhe meri kasam...!

Abhijeet couldn't say anything after that &amp; Daya dragged him away. Everyone was just looking at them. Daya made Abhijeet sit on passenger sit of his quails and drove from there. Acp sir decided to follow them. Dr. Salunkhe accompanied him.

Daya stopped his quails in front of "City Hospital". Abhijeet exclaimed seeing the hospital.

Abhijeet: hospital!

Abhijeet asked Daya: hospital kyon? Kisi ko kuch huya hai?

Daya: kuch mat kaho...baas mere saath ander chalo. Tumhe sab pata chal jayega..

Seeing Daya's condition and in a hurry, Abhijeet didn't ask anything further. Abhijeet was following Daya silently. He didn't know why but feeling very restless. He was feeling that something bad is waiting for him.

Daya stopped seeing nurses are coming with a stretcher with a body covering with white cloth from the OT. Doctor nodded him as no with down head. He got sure that he got late. He became statue. Seeing him like this, Abhijeet came forward &amp; put his hand on Daya's shoulder with: kya huya Daya?

Daya pointed towards the stretcher. Abhijeet went towards the stretcher. A nurse removed the white cloth from the face of the dead body. What Abhijeet saw, gave him a shiver. He became numb. His eyes became big. He was not in a state of talking. He started taking back steps and soon everything became dark in front of his eyes. The hospital was silent and Only Daya's scream was heard as, "_**Abhijeeeett...**_"

Two other familiar persons also got shocked seeing the scenario.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet opened his eyes. He noticed his surroundings. He could see many machines and medical instruments around. He understood that it's I.C.U. He got astonished with it. He wondered what he's doing here. He removed his oxygen mask and got up from bed. One ward boy &amp; two nurses came in the I.C.U after getting some sounds from the place. They saw Abhijeet awakened. Ward boy held him quickly and made him sit on the bed.

One of the nurse say: apka naam Abhijeet hai..

Abhijeet got more surprised with it. He said: i know. Mera naam Abhijeet hai.

The nurses exchanged glances.

Abhijeet looked here and there. He remembered that he should be in mandap for his marriage with his Tarika.

Abhijeet: Tarika...he murmurs: mujhe toh abhi Tarika k sath hone chahiye tha...aur main yaha hospital mein..

Abhijeet tried to get up but the stuffs didn't let him. He became angry and said: leave me...mujhe abhi Tarika k pass jana hai...

As soon as he said so, he felt something sharp inserting in his hand. He gave a burning glance to the nurse but the nurse was done with her job. Soon Abhijeet became unconscious. The ward boy &amp; nurses made him lay down on bed.

.

.

After 2 hours..

Abhijeet regained his conciousness and he became comfortable when he saw some familiar figures around him.

Abhijeet: Daya, Salunkhe saab, Acp sir aplog..

Everyone became really happy hearing their names. Daya looked at Doctor and doctor nodded positively.

Abhijeet was very confused seeing them like this &amp; himself too.

Abhijeet: main yaha kaise aya? Aur aplog itna badle badle se lag rahe hai...

With his these questions, the Trio became astonished.

Abhijeet continued: aur Tarika kaha hai? Mujhe toh abhi shaadi ki mandap mein hona chahiye tha...toh main yaha kaise?

This was the limit. The Trio became afraid listening to him.

Abhijeet's head started paining. He held his head and "ahhh" came out from his mouth. Daya placed his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder with: Abhijeet relax...tum jaida mat socho...

Abhijeet looked at Daya &amp; his face.

Abhijeet: Daya mujhe kya huya hai? Aj subha hi tune shave kiya tha...toh phir tu...

Abhijeet looked at Acp sir &amp; Salunkhe sir. He felt that they are very much changed too. Abhijeet placed his hand on his face casually but he felt different. He became more careful. He quickly got up from bed, Daya tried to stop but couldn't. Abhijeet went towards mirror &amp; saw himself. He was not recognising himself. He was surprised seeing his unshaved face. He could match his look with his recent look (as per Abhijeet). Abhijeet looked at Daya who was behind him.

Abhijeet: Daya kya huya hai mujhe bol...main yaha kaise...aur iss haal mein..?

Daya: tumhe kuch bhi yaad nahi?

Abhijeet: kya? Mujhe baas itna yaad hai...meri aur Tarika k shaadi hone wala tha. Main mandap tera ane ka intezaar kar raha tha...phir tu aya (after thinking) mujhe hospital le aya...(Abhijeet held his head) phir kya huya?

Daya looked at Acp sir &amp; Dr. Salunkhe. They all were in same shocking condition. They wasn't understanding what to say him or what not. Abhijeet noticed everyone's facial expressions.

Abhijeet: ap log saab chup kyon hai? Koi mujhe kuch bata kyon nahi raha...aur ap saab log yaha hai,,,toh phir Tarika kaha hai?

Abhijeet thought &amp; said after assuming: oh...samajh gaya! Main yun chala aya Daya k sath...toh shayed wo naraj ho gayi hai mujhse...per koi baat nahi main loonga use...

Daya felt tears appearing in his eyes but somehow he controlled them.

Daya: Abhijeet tum ayo mere sath...Daya took Abhijeet towards bed and made him sit.

Daya: tum thodi der baitho yaha...main abhi ata hoon...

Abhijeet tried to stop him but he went out followed by Doctor, Acp sir &amp; Dr. Salunkhe.

Daya, Dr. Salunkhe went to Doctor's cabin &amp; took their sit.

Doctor: unhe sab sach bata dijiye...

Daya: wo bardasht nahi kar payega Doctor..

Doctor: agar abhi nahi batayenge toh baad me agar unhe yaad aya or kahi aur se pata chala toh halat aur bhi kharab ho sakta hai...

Dr. Salunkhe: haan Daya, doctor sahi keh rahe hai..

Daya: thik hai...sir aplog bata dijiye use...

Acp sir: nahi...tumhe hi batana parega. Sirf tum hi use handle kar sakte ho...

Daya: lekin...

Salunkhe: Abhijeet k liye hi tumhe ye karna parega...

Daya nodded and headed towards I.C.U. Daya went inside while Acp sir &amp; Dr. Salunkhe was standing outside. Abhijeet saw him entering.

Abhijeet: ab toh bol kya huya...in kuch ghanto mein aisa kya hogaya?

Daya sat beside him. He inhaled deep.

Daya: tumhe lagta hai baas kuch ghanto mein sab kuch itna badal gaya?

Abhijeet nodded as no.

Daya: kyon ki kuch ghanto nahi...tumhari shaadi wale din ko guzre 6 mahine ho gaya hai!

Abhijeet looked him shockingly whispering, "che (6) mahine!"

Abhijeet met his eyes with Daya's and asked: aur Tarika?

Daya turned away &amp; closed his eyes with: Tarika ab nahi rahi...

Abhijeet's eyes became doubled! Abhijeet made Daya look at him.

Abhijeet: Tarika nahi rahi matlab? Tu mazak kar raha hai na?

Daya while shaking his head: nahi Abhijeet...ye sach hai...Tarika is no more. Wo ab kabhi laut ke nahi ayega..,

Abhijeet looked at him without any emotions and within few secs anger rose in him.

Abhijeet: nahi aisa nahi ho sakta...Tarika nahi ja sakti...tera himmat kaise huya itna ghinona mazak karne ka...main abhi ja raha hoon Tarika k pass...

Abhijeet was going away but Daya held him with: Abhijeet main sach...

Abhijeet was in mood of listening to him, he was trying to free himself from Daya's grip saying: Daya chod mujhe...Tarika k pass jane de...kuch nahi huya use...kuch bhi nahi..

Abhijeet felt a jerk in his body as Daya pushed him hardly while shouting,

"_**Tarika is dead Abhijeet. Ab wo kabhi wapas nahi asakti. Kabhi nahi**_"

Daya was whispering: kabhi nahi asakti ab...kabhi nahi..

Abhijeet looked at Daya and sat with a thud on the bed!

* * *

**This chap is ending here. ****I don't think u r shocked with Tarika's death news as many of u had guessed it. But may be u all r confused with the situation. Everything will be cleared in the next &amp; last chapter.**

_**Another thing, I'm thinking to complete this one at first. Then MTAHT. Only 2-3 chaps r left of MTAHT. Then i will start updating KSA as that's gonna be so long. **_

**Take care &amp; don't forget to review.**


End file.
